Olfyreus
|-|Olfyreus= |-|Ultimate Existence= |-|The Ultimate Existence Avalanche= |-|Eternal Clockwork= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 3-A | High 3-A | High 3-A Name: Johann Ernst Elias Bessler, Olfyreus, God Machine Origin: Zero Infinity -Devil of Maxwell Gender: Male Age: 332 (Has been around since the 18th century) Classification: Imaginator, Alchemist, Mechanical Engineer, Physician, Creator of the Eternal Motor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (High. Capable of regenerating from elementary particles like quarks), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On the level of elementary particles), Expert Swordsman, Heat Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, can inflict spiritual and conceptual damage, can breath in space, can generate shockwaves from his slashes, Magic, Barrier Creation, Technology Manipulation, Intangibility, Body Control, Duplication (Can create duplicates of himself through the use of quarks), Flight/Levitation, Transformation, Resurrection (Was stated as being able to come back after his defeat of Ryouga through the use of quarks, although it takes about 300 years to complete and is thus non-combat applicable), Durability Negation, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks, Transduality (Type 2; completely unaffected by Ryouga’s attacks, which can erase any phenomenon that exists under a binary principle. A binary principle is a pair of related terms or concepts that are opposite in meaning that the universe is founded upon) Attack Potency: Town level (Thousands of times stronger than any Imaginator including the likes of Apollo, who can crush a several story tall building and defeat Alexander who can perform a similar feat and can increase his power several dozens of times in his Shadow Form. Thus this should likely put him in this general tier.) | High Universe level (Comparable to Zero Infinity Ryouga, who in his Zero Infinity form attains the existence of that of an “infinite microcosm” and capable of drawing upon infinite energy) | High Universe level (Far stronger than his Bright Form and superior to Zero Infinity Ryouga, the force of impact with his sword strikes is measured as infinite) | High Universe level (Far above both of his previous form, and is capable of drawing on infinite energy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Thousands of times swifter than regular Imaginators, who can break the sound barrier) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher | Speed of Light (Capable of moving at the speed of light due to the nature of his body being composed of elementary particles) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact limit unknown) Striking Strength: Town Class | High Universal (Capable of harming Ryouga and withstanding the force of his own blows) | High Universal | High Universal Durability: Town level | High Universe level (Tanked attacks from Zero Infinity Ryouga) | High Universe level (Able to withstand the force of his own strikes) | High Universe level (Unable to be directly killed by Personal Ataraxia Ryouga) Stamina: Limitless (Powered by a perpetual energy generator) Range: Melee | Universal | Universal | Universal Standard Equipment: His sword Intelligence: Genius inventor and skilled combatant, is the creator of the Eternal Motor that allows anyone to live again after death and generate infinite energy. Weaknesses: His resurrection takes up to 300 years to complete. Key: Base | Bright Form - Ultimate Existence | Shadow Form -The Ultimate Existence Avalanche | Zero Infinity - Eternal Clockwork Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bright * Bright Form: Ultimate Existence: The First Form of Johann as an Imaginator. When activated, his physical appearance doesn’t change much at all, with his coat changing to a black jacket as well as gaining metal gloves and wielding a giant sword in his hand. In this state, Johann is already capable of creating his own universal conceptual law (Something that would normally only happen when one reaches their Zero Infinity form). He also gains resistance to any outside influences such as matter and space-time manipulation due to this, with the only way to affecting him is by virtue of exceeding the power of his law or at least equal its might. Additionally, his sword is wrapped in a flow of elementary particles, capable of withstanding the blows of Ryouga’s Eclipse which can affect molecular bonds and destroy them along with anything that’s material in nature. His power in this form is also tremendously great, as he was able to evenly trade blows with Ryouga in his Zero Infinity form, whose existence has become an “infinite microcosm” equal to that of a whole universe and capable of drawing upon infinite energy. Shadow *'Shadow Form - The Ultimate Existence Avalanche:' The second form of Johann Bessler. As like the previous form, his appearance does not change much, gaining only further smaller mechanical parts on his hands and feets and his sword extending even longer in length. His power in this form is superior to his Bright Form that was able to evenly contend with Zero Infinity Ryouga. The force of his blows are also measured as infinite in this state, being able to overwhelm any opposition and their defense in his sword's path (even to being able to cut holes in dimensional walls), with even the aftermath of his sword strikes creating huge quantities of heat so hot it can evaporate seas and islands. Johanns existence also becomes that of a foreign concept to the universe, existing outside of all existence and it’s phenomenon that lies on the basis of a binary system (allowing him to be completely unaffected by Ryouga’s attacks, that erases anything under said system), being something that is separate to the universe and it’s laws. Zero Infinity *'Zero Infinity - Eternal Clockwork:' Johanns final and most powerful form. Here his body takes a complete and radical change, turning him into a human-shaped being of elementary particles that are constantly changing shape and form between the substance and nothing of it like a flaming torch. His form also burns like that of a natural star, making an ordinary person not be able to look at him with the naked eye alone. Due to his body being composed of elementary particles, he is capable of moving and fighting at the speed of light, granting him amazing speed on top of becoming far more powerful than his last two previous forms, with this state allowing him to be able to draw upon infinite energy himself like any other Zero Infinity Form users. Other uses of this form allow Johann to shoot beams of light from his hands, no longer needing to use his sword as an external conductor for it. Even the shockwaves he creates can be very devastating, capable of reaching as far as the very moon itself and with enough power to destroy a continent due to the heat he generates from his body in Zero Infinity form. Johann is also capable of extending his own being, as he did this at a rate faster than Ryouga can affect and erase him on, making it hard to directly kill him at first. Finally, Johann is capable regenerating from elementary particles themselves as well as reincarnate from them after his defeat at Ryouga’s hands, though this takes up to 300 years for him to regenerate fully. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Zero Infinity - Devil of Maxwell Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Alchemists Category:Engineers Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Information Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Technology Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3